


Oh Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Based on a True Story, Cameron Diaz - Freeform, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Fluff, Forgive Me, Happily Married Starco, Humor, Mari is totally Marco's daughter and Cami is totally Star's son, Ship Tease, Sibling Bonding, also we have Mari's obvious love interest, also we have theme park fun, ft. God's gift to a sinful earth, my precious Adrien Agreste knock off Callum, safe dad Marco, the further adventures of Mariposa Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at Six Flags with the Butterfly-Diazs, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I go to write one thing, I end up writing another. But here is my daughter Posa and my son Cami. 
> 
> Have you ever seen a control panel at Six Flags? Those things are tempting.
> 
> And yes Mari shares like twenty similarities to Marinette okay? It's not a crime. 
> 
> Callum is my other son, my sad lonely son. He lost someone very dear to him. And I read too many Gravity Falls AUs where one twin is dead.

 "Cami slow down! You have to stay with me, Dad said so!"

Mariposa Diaz chased after her overly eager brother with a puff that conveyed her quickly decreasing patience. A small blonde head flashed through the thick crowd towards the object of it's owner's fancy. A whirling twirling rollercoaster of shiny red and yellow chrome, eye-catching to the easily distracted seven year old. 

The summer air smelled of funnel cake, sounded of joyous screams and raucous music, and even seemed to hold it's own rainbow of color to it. The day was perfect, a cool breeze giving all the needed balance to the warmth of the sun. The sky was a fine fine blue, nary a cloud to be found. 

However, the same blue of the anxious fourteen year old's eyes held a sort of cloudy atmosphere of it's own. As she had already lost sight of the same sunny blonde head she had been assigned to keep a good eye on. 

Two hours before she had done all she could to reassure her parents, that she could more than handle the responsibility. Her father had been skeptical, the safety of his precious Posa already had entered into his mind when they entered the theme park. Add that to his concern for his small and reckless son, he was ready to pull out the old child leash he had bought when Mari was three. The same that Star told him her daughter would certainly never be wearing, she simply refused to allow that, ever.

Mari had somehow brought him round to the idea, (or maybe her mother had the night before, she wasn't to know) and it was the perfect chance to prove her responsibility. Something she had been eager to do most of her life.

Also it maybe was the perfect chance to enjoy the sight of one Callum Haverdin without the embarrassing presence of Star and Marco Diaz Butterfly, romance experts. When your parents have a cliche teen love story it can make their involvement in your own budding love-life a bit well, overwhelming? All in all, it was just a whole lot less never racking to stalk- er that is, to _admire from_   _a safe distance,_ her crush without her parents being there with their encouragement. And if having to tote around Cameron Diaz was a part of that, she could live with it.

All her glorious hopes for the afternoon went right down the drain it seemed though the moment Cami had sprinted into the massive throng. 

Whereas his older sister was a precocious and much more cautious sort of girl, at least as she had grown older. Cameron was a headstrong mess of lost boy and woodland elf.

Mari's darker chocolate milk skin was two shades warmer than the lighter hue he shared with his mother. Though it tanned wonderfully in Summer.

The heart shaped mole on her cheek did not show her many moods like his inherited marks did.

Her sky blue eyes betrayed a myriad of emtions, while Cami's chocolate one's had two modes; mischief and puppy dog.

His sister's neater brown waves were no rival to his streaming blond curls that Star was hopelessly proud of. Never allowing his beautiful sunshine locks to be any shorter than his ears. She would preserve that magnificent hair until the child himself was old enough to want to cut it off, which he hopefully never would be.

The two were in every way a child of the night and a child of the day. 

And while Mari had been ready to guide her younger brother on a convenient route around the park that maybe was in good view of Callum Haverdin's own route. With optional stops for rides and snacks to appease the youngster. Cameron had other plans, or at least he made them, the moment he beheld the Spinal Spin. 

 Mari's stomach turned at the sight of it, the one ride in the park she most definitely did not wish to get on. (Besides the tea cups of course, a certain bad experience with those when she was six had left her with nightmares and her mom had to stop letting her watch Alice in Wonderland until she was at least ten.)

Curse her inherited motion sickness. 

Yet obviously it would be the first ride her little brother would sprint towards with unbridled excitement.

Mari scurried through the crowd, calling out every familiar nickname Cami had ever been called. 

To her relief she spotted him again already standing, impatiently, in line to board the ride of her probable doom. And of course his small stature would make it impossible for him to ride without the proper accompaniment of the one who was responsible for his safety.

Mom often talked about how you have to do unimaginably terrifying things for the ones you love, but Mari had thought it was more in drastic times.

Like when a maniacal lizard with a vendetta against your family for their past sins kidnaps your boyfriend.

She did not think it applied to accompaning little brothers on barf-bag worthy amusement park rides, yet even so her conscious begged to differ.

She could do this, she was Mariposa Butterfly-Diaz. Princess of Mewni, future bearer of the Wand of Asteria, daughter of Queen Star Butterfly Diaz and Prince Marco Butterfly Diaz P.H.D.

She was brave, she was strong, she was an independent woman and _SHOOT-_ was that Callum ahead of Cami in line?

She could _not_ do this. 

The possibility of barfing on one's little brother was one thing.

Firstly, it could be written off as a natural and unavoidable reaction to your parents later so that was no problem.

Secondly, he could be toted into the bathroom to be washed off and changed into the extra tee shirt in your purse your parents always made you take for him because of unforseen _Cameron-stances._ (It was standard procedure.)

Thirdly, he loved you unconditionally and would forgive you, because despite his heedlessness he is actually God's gift to a sinful world.

The possibility however, of being seen barfing on one's younger brother by the object of one's affections, or worse, barfing on the object of one's affections was the stuff of a creepypasta that harrowed into your soul late at night.

It was too awful for words. It meant social ruination, a future with cats, not that cats were a bad thing but Callum would definitely be a nicer substitute and probably keep her warmer at night. (Mari could see her father's look of horror at that thought.)

But still, it was dreadful, horrible, what was to be done? She couldn't pull Cami out of line, he would make a fuss and then how would that look? She didn't want Callum to think she was selfish and cruel to her younger brother. Plus Cami would pull out the puppy eyes and she couldn't drag him out of that line if she wanted to. There was no solution. There was no escape. 

_You are brave Mariposa Angela Diaz._

_You are brave._

_You are brave._

_You are screwed._

 

"Cami, you can't run off like that, Dad would have an anyurism if he knew and Mom would basically kill me for giving dad an anyurism."

The magnificent chocolate eyes held a small bit of apologetic nature to them as the small boy looked down at his red rubber boots. A staple of his day to day wear. 

"Sorry Posy, I just got really excited when I saw this coaster. Isn't it pretty? Look at how shiny it is."

No one in the family, Mari included, could stay upset with Cami for long. It was a physical impossibility, the child had practically everyone bewitched, but no one was complaining.

Mari smiled wearily as she placed a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder.

"You just gotta think a little more next time, okay? I know it's more tempting to launch head first into everything, but it's safer if you remember we have to stick together. Plus I think you're still a little too fun-size to ride this by yourself Kit-Kat." The affectionate nickname proved to wipe his look of shame off his adorable little face.

"Oh I had that solved, Callum agreed to ride with me." Then to Mari's horror, Cami turned around and tapped the boy on the shoulder. 

 

Somewhere an angel chorus was singing sweetly, the sun seemed to shift it's angle to shine in such a way that the rays enveloped the young adolescent in an almost ethereal light. The breeze seemed to pick up from no where at all and caught up strawberry blonde hair in a beautiful manner. Mari felt her throat go dry and her knees go weak. What were words? 

Then the glorious creature spoke.

"Hey."

_Pure poetry._

"Gah-ah uh, Hi Callum. Fancy, uhhhh, imagine seeing you here, that is I mean there's a lot of people here, so why couldn't you be one of them, it isn't like I already knew you were here or anything? He-hah, that would be weird it's just you know interesting how you're here and we're here almost like fate has destined this or something but yet it's not weird at all that you should be here after all it's a really nice day and the sun is really _really_ hot but yet it's bearable because of the breeze and we've had some really nice weather so far this summer, um."

This was why she had wanted to keep a safe distance. This was why she always kept a safe distance. Mari Diaz was worse at blathering than Blathers on Animal Crossing. Her cheeks burned in shame, she was just glad she didn't have the tell-tale cheek marks of her brother and mother.

Cami noted his sister's distress acutely and stepped in with his expert people skills.

"What Mari means is that it's really nice to see you here enjoying the Summer day like us. It's always exciting to run into friends."

Now Callum Haverdin was actually a very nice boy, but he was also a little shy himself when it came to that unknown and terrifying concept of _'girls'._ Talking jovially with Cameron had been one thing, talking well in the presence of some beautiful creature like Mariposa Diaz was entirely another. It wasn't that he couldn't, but it was going to be that much more difficult. He was thankful for Cami's presence to set him at ease. 

"Yeah it is nice," he agreed "especially when you don't have people to ride things with. You two are lucky to have each other automatically to ride things together."

"Now that Mari has caught up we can all ride together! Won't that be great Mari?"

Mari looked between the stomach turning ride, her crush, and her little brother. The look of hope on Cami's face was expected, the look of hope on Callum's was not. 

 _Oh Pegasus Feathers_. 

She was stuck.

"Awesome." She put in half-heartedly, and tried to smile genuinely for Cam's sake. He gave her a reasuring thumbs up to show he had every intention of being the best wingman possible. Also he signed as such to her when Callum was looking up at the foreboding ride.

Cameron had been born with hearing problems, the hearing aid he wore now did wonders, and for the most part he had very little trouble anymore. But the entire Diaz family had still learned ASL, and now the siblings could occasionally use it as code.

Callum observed the quick motions of the seven year old's hands while he was supposedly distracted, maybe he would suprise him later with the knowledge that he too knew ASL. _Maybe._ The word _wingman_ caught his eye especially.

As the line grew shorter, Cameron continued translating dialogue between the two socially anxious teens, and the turning in Mari's stomach grew to a whirlpool before she had even gotten on the ride. 

The sun dissapered behind the clouds and the world looked very bleak for her just then. Escape was not an option now. There were no options.

There was only to barf or not to barf. And the latter was unlikely.

Oh why did Cameron have to get distracted by every shiny red thing he saw?

 

"So then, Uncle Yvegny totally got annihilated by Aunt Skullsy at foosball, and they fell in love. I got to be the ring bearer at their wedding and Mom made me my own bear suit! I don't think she understood what a ring bearer is- MARI _LOOK."_  

She was pulled out of her inner bemoanings by her younger brother's steady held gaze on another big, red, and shiny item. His eyes were wide. Callum too focused his gaze where the seven year old's eye was caught.

There, just beyond where they stood, was a gate, left foolishly open. And just beyond that was a control panel. A complicated looking control panel, that looked as if it might just be of some importance. Though decidedly uncomplicated, was the huge red button that made itself conspicuous in the very center. Oh the tantalizing prospect of all that button could do, she could already see the gleam forming in Cameron's eyes.

She went to grab the back of her eager younger brother's shirt before he could dash for the tempting object, but even before she could she found him being lifted very gently off the ground running by Callum.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Cam." Said the older boy with a bit more conviction than Mari was ever used to hearing from him in anything.

"But Cale*!" Less than thirty minutes in line and Cameron had already come up with a nickname and attempted to use it to his advantage. It wasn't going to work this time. "Look at it, it's calling me. Just one push, I promise, just one. How important can it be? They wouldn't have such an important button just sitting in easy acess would they?"

"I don't know Cam. It might be pretty vital to the ride, my sister once pressed a button like that and the whole ride shut off."

Mari's look went alert.

"Really?" She asked, overcoming her tongue-tiedness out of sheer desperation and trying not to sound too hopeful.

"You have a sister?" Inquired Cameron clearly trying to divert the subject and maybe break free.

"I uh, yeah." Callum faltered for a moment. "Don't try to distract me  Cam. It's just not a good idea, you don't want the ride to stop or we won't be able to ride it at all, and you don't want that do you?"

Mari wanted that.

"No..." The guilt felt at the disappointment in his little voice was at frequencies no human should be capable of causing.

Mari had to formulate a plan and quick. She quickly took her younger brother from Callum's arms, the mere fact that she touched him for a moment was going to be a bolded statement in tonight's recap to her best friend Talia.

"Don't go using the puppy dog eyes on Callum, you know the rules. Family only." She gently chided.

"He could be almost family if you would stop beating round the bush." Said the boy matter-of-factly in his dissapointment becoming rather salty.

Callum's face went as red as his magical strawberry highlights. And Mari wanted to die, just a little. Like be dead and gone from this cruel earth, but only a little. She was brave, she was brave. That's why she was doing this to take the coward's way out, but she was brave.

" _Don't go there_. Now then, if I put you down, you won't go running to that control panel right?" She tried to convey through her eyes to him that she did want him to do just that. 

Message received. His eyes glittered with mischievous joy.

 _"Right,_ I won't go _running_ to that control panel."

"Good." Mari just hoped that Callum would remain his usual oblivious self.

She set Cameron on the ground as he started to skip about happily before making his way as quick as a flash all while _skipping,_ towards the control panel.

"Cameron no!" Callum shouted after him.

"You said you wouldn't Cami." Mari put in, with feigned distress. She had been a great actress in her early childhood and she had delivered that line for all it was worth to be genuine.

"I said I wouldn't _run,"_ taunted Cami with the perfect hybrid of his mother and father's smirks. "I never said _anything_ about _skipping!"_

"He's got us there." Said the two teens quite nearly simultaneously. Their surprise and _flustration_ was evident as they gaped at each other, and Callum accepted the inevitable fate.

 **"YOLO!"** Cried Cameron slamming his hand on the big red button, and then sliding innocently back to his sister's side.

 

With a terrible creak and plenty of dissapointed groans the entire ride came to a standstill.

"Well, it did shut it off." Mari stated with absoloute relief creeping into her voice. Then a reproach entered into her subconscious as she felt an apology was in order.

"I'm sorry, Callum." 

But to her surprise the boy was laughing, a sound she had not previously heard first-hand and which she revealed in now in utter bliss. 

"I can't believe we didn't get caught, honestly. That was more exciting than an action movie."

 "You're not upset?" Cameron inquired fearfully, the weight of his actions catching up with him.

"Nah, it was just a ride, plus we can come back once it's fixed. The line will be shorter then anyway. Plus that was pretty hilarious, is it always like this with you two?"

"Usually." Admitted Mari still trying to compute just about everything and also hoping they wouldn't get the ride fixed until she could come up with Plan B.

"Always," Said Cami candidly. "It's even better when Mom's around. Mom knows how to have the best sort of fun."

"And dad knows how to apologize and pay for damages."

 

" _Mijo! Posa! Over here."_

 

"Speak of the devil." Mari muttered. Well she had survived this long. 

Making their way out of the now decreasing line Mari and Cami accompanied by Callum found their way to where Star and Marco were standing. 

"Mom you know what I did?" Cami said excitedly rushing into his mother's embrace. 

Mari made zipping motions across her mouth before her little brother could continue.

"What Sunshine?" Star smiled as she ruffled the hair of her youngest. Having a pretty good idea of what it might be considering she had just heard the announcement about the ride shutting off abruptly. The ride they were just exiting in line from.

Cami caught his sister's eye and clamped his mouth shut before uttering a "Nothing, not a thing, I was an angel all afternoon and angels get funnel cakes." Then he smiled his two teeth missing smile to sell the point.

"Let's see what your sister says about that." Marco said albeit a bit more skeptical, he had been an equally (or close to it) adorable scamp of a child once upon a time too. And he also knew that the words angel and Cameron were not to be said in the same sentence.

"He was a little rambunctious, but he was more than enjoyable company and very helpful. 10/10 would watch again." 

Maybe Star would talk to her later about lying for a good reason, but she wouldn't bother with it now.

"Incidentally, we weren't supposed to meet up for another two hours?" Mari looked at her parents skeptically. 

"We were uh, concerned, that is, we trust you but we wanted to get back to you and Cami, spend a little family time. Yeah." Marco's lying skills weren't exactly on the notch of his daughter's.

"Also we had to run because I pressed this big red button and the ride we were supposed to get on broke down." Star said candidly.

"Nice one mom!" Said Cami from her arms, giving her a high five.

"Star!" Marco might just have that anyurism. "We agreed not to tell the kids about that."

"Why? It was awesome!"

 

Callum made his presence known with his uncontrolled laughter. 

"Oh hello Callum, didn't see you there. What a coincidence you would be coming to Six Flags on the same day Mari _suggested_ we go." Star gave her daughter a knowing look.

"Hi Ms. Butterfly, Dr. Diaz. It was a coincidence, but I'm really glad it happened because it's been really fun hanging out with these two."

Marco looked at his daughter wonderingly during all this. He may have been a largely oblivious youth but now he was pretty sure he could see a set up.

Callum Haverdin huh? Not his first choice, but not his last. Plus if Cami seemed to like him than that was a pretty good reccomandation. The kid could discern personalities in his cradle. Marco would always be proud of the way he had a diaper leak while on Tom's lap during an unexpected visit after Cameron's birth. If that wasn't good judgement Marco didn't know what was.

"Well you're welcome to join us for the rest of the afternoon. As long as your parents don't mind." Star smiled at her husband's statement proudly. She knew it was going to take a lot for him to let his baby Butterfly try her wings but he would be alright.

"Yeah, they're waiting in line for the big show here, so I'm basically on my own for the next four hours."

"Well we'll be glad to have you in our crazy little group if you want to be. I'm sure it would make Cami _and_ Mari very happy."

"Thank you, I'd love to." And he smiled his six gagillion dollar grin.

Mari might internally combust, or she might give Cami a piggy back ride to the nearest funnel cake stand. The latter was a better option.

As the family headed off, Star remarked to Callum casually.

"I saw you three were waiting in line for Spinal Spin before it broke down. That must have been a dissapointment."

"Oh it wasn't too bad, I mean I heard it can be pretty stomach turning. So it's probably best we didn't ride it." 

"Yes," Star agreed then smiled wickedly "especially if you had Mari with you, she has motion sickness you know. That would have been messy."

"Mom!" Mari wanted to crawp into the nearest hole. Cami patted his sister's hair from his place on her back in a comforting manner. Before saying simply.

"You're welcome Posy."

**Author's Note:**

> * It's pronounced like Kale.


End file.
